IKKITOUSEN: LA LEYENDA DEL GUARDIÁN DEL SOL Y LA LUNA
by animextreme
Summary: Hakufu es salvada por un joven de Gakushuu, pero, ¿Quién es este joven? ¿Por qué sabe Ansatsuken? ¿Acaso hizo el Genocide Cutter de Rugal Bernstein?


Capítulo 1: Un dios Guardián en la Academia Nanyou.

Dave tenía una reunión muy importante con las Pretty Cure en el Santuario Hikawa.

Santuario Hikawa, 8:00 A. M.

-Chicas, tengo que hacer un viaje muy importante-decía Dave a sus guardianas.

-Dave, ¿Adónde vas?-preguntaba Serena.

-Digamos que tengo que hacer algo pendiente que mi padre Bardock no pudo terminar-decía Dave.

-¿Y ese algo sería?-preguntaba Love.

-Bueno, es algo relacionado sobre la leyenda de los 3 Reinos, que empezó en el 180 A. C. En los últimos años de la Era Goukan, es en la misma época en que sellaron a mi hermano mayor Orochi con los Hakkeshu, ya saben, en los tiempos de los Clanes Kusanagi, Yasakani y Yata, además Orochi tuvo cierta participación en la Era de los 3 Reinos, pero no fue nada del otro mundo-decía Dave.

-¿Y nosotras qué tenemos que ver con la Era de los 3 Reinos?-preguntaba Komachi.

-¿Ustedes tienen una Cuenta Sagrada o Magatama como esta que tengo en mi oído derecho?-preguntaba Dave a sus guardianas, mostrándoles una Cuenta Sagrada de color dorado, con el símbolo del Infinito (O sea, un 8 acostado) y el Kanji "eternidad grabado en la Cuenta Sagrada.

-Ahora que lo dices, mi madre tiene una Cuenta Sagrada como esa en mi casa-decía Love consternada.

Las demás dijeron lo mismo.

-Bueno, esas Cuentas Sagradas están atadas a sus destinos, ustedes están relacionadas con esta guerra, y yo soy el único que puede liberar los destinos de las Cuentas Sagradas o Magatamas, y ese trabajo fue el que mi padre Bardock, el anterior Guardián del Multiverso, que anteriormente llevó esta Cuenta Sagrada o Magatama no fue capaz de terminar-decía Dave nostálgico.

-Amo, ¿Podemos ayudarle en su misión?-Preguntaba Nozomi, con la esperanza de que no le digiera un no.

-Claro que me pueden ayudar, pero yo les diré cuando necesitaré su ayuda-decía Dave.

-¿Y a dónde piensas ir?-preguntaba Hibiki.

-Pienso registrarme como estudiante en la Academia Nanyou como estudiante, ahí es donde comenzará todo, además también tengo una misión adicional-decía Dave.

-¿Y cuál es esa misión?-preguntaba Mai.

-Tengo que encontrar el próximo equipo de Pretty Cure que ayudará a deshacer la maldición de las Cuentas Sagradas, y así no tener que ser atados por un destino que no queremos-decía Dave.

-Ya veo-decía Mai.

-Además, tengo que entrenar a las portadoras de los Legendarios Dragones, esa es otra de mis misiones-decía Dave.

-O sea, que son chicas, ¿Verdad?-preguntaban sus guardianas, celosas como siempre.

-Ustedes y sus celos, pero bueno, ya me tengo que ir, ya preparé todo lo necesario para el viaje, así que, nos vemos-decía Dave, que teniendo a su lado 4 maletas, con todo lo que necesitaba para mudarse, usaba la teletransportación para llegar más rápido.

-¿Creen que el amo esté bien?-preguntaba preocupada Inori.

-No te preocupes, él sabe cuidarse solo, pero cuando él nos necesite, nos llamará-decía Miki.

En un departamento, 8:15 A. M.

Dave había rentado un departamento para su comodidad, no sin asegurarse que estuviera cerca de la Academia Nanyou, Dave desempacó todas sus maletas, acomodando cada cosa que había guardado en ellas, desde ropa, ropa interior, cepillo de dientes, consola Xbox-360, videojuegos, etc.

Academia Nanyou, 12:30 P. M.

Dave se había puesto el uniforme de la Academia Nanyou, consistía en una camisa blanca con corbata roja, chaleco color crema, con pantalón color azul oscuro.

Dave repentinamente vio como los estudiantes corrían a ver lo que parecía una especie de espectáculo, así que como tuvo curiosidad, quiso investigar qué era lo que pasaba.

Para su sorpresa, todos los alumnos les habían llamado la atención una joven de unos 16 a 17 años de edad, color de pelo castaño claro, y usaba un vestido color violeta claro, y llevaba una mochila de forma cilíndrica, lo más destacable de esta chica, es que tenía un busto tall si era posible.

A Dave le llamó la atención está chica, ya que tenía el presentimiento de que se había encontrado con una de las portadoras de los Dragones Legendarios, pero por el momento se dedicó a observar, por si llegaba a pasar algo fuera de lo común o que requiriera su presencia.

Esta chica al parecer empezó una pelea con los estudiantes, al parecer quería por lo menos derrotar a 30 estudiantes, lo que sorprendió levemente a Dave es la patada de Hakufu, aunque su patada no era tan poderosa como la de Moka interna, era algo que valía la pena considerar.

Dave podía notar que le faltaba mucha práctica, aunque poseía gran fuerza, y eso Dave no lo negaba por ningún momento, aunque le faltaba velocidad, Dave podía derrotarla en menos de 10 segundos, pero con algo de entrenamiento y práctica, podía volverse tan poderosa como para ser su sucesora.

Dave podía notar que todavía tenía energía para seguir peleando, por lo que Dave pudo ver que tenía un gran potencial por descubrir, y que él podía ayudarle a explotarlo.

-¡Me siento bien!-decía la chica extremadamente alegre, que estaba peleando con todos los hombres que se encontró, que se llamaba Hakufu Sonsaku.

-¡Acabo de transferirme a la Academia Nanyou desde hoy, mis hobbies son los arreglos florales y la ceremonia del Té!-decía Hakufu, mientras pisaba la cara de un tipo con su pie derecho.

-¡Es muy fuerte!-decía un estudiante, mostrando algo de miedo por la chica.

-¡Dice que es su manera de saludar, y que quiere golpear a más de 30!-decía otro estudiante.

-Ah, ¿Y esos son tus hobbies?-preguntaba un sujeto con una trenza larga, que fue a atacar a Hakufu.

-Eso es lo que puse en mi expediente, pero no deberías creerlos-decía Hakufu.

-No me interesa-decía el sujeto, mientras empezaba a darle patadas a Hakufu, que podía esquivar con suma facilidad.

-Ese sujeto es un presumido, no le ganará a la chica, sus patadas son muy lentas, comparadas con las patadas que da Robert García, Kim Kaphwan, o mi primo Rugal Bernstein, no son nada-decía Dave pensando, viendo como el sujeto de la trenza se cansaba con suma facilidad.

-No, no es posible-decía el sujeto de la trenza, cansado.

Así, Hakufu simplemente le dio 2 patadas que lo noquearon, pero sin querer se puso de espaldas de alguien.

-Hay, oye, disculpa-decía Hakufu.

-No hay problema-decía el chico que estaba detrás de ella, que era conocido como Saji Gempou, que le toco los senos, para sorpresa de todos ella se dejó tocar como si nada.

-Esta chica, o es idiota, o inocente, o tal vez ambas-decía Dave mentalmente, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Mmm, de cintura 65 y de busto 93 centímetros, estas creciendo-decía Saji.

-Exacto, ¿Eres diseñador? Tú haces ropa de mujer, ¿Verdad? Oye, ahora estoy algo ocupada-decía Hakufu, mientras intentaba darle un codazo en el estómago, pero él lo esquivó a tiempo.

-No te enojes-decía Saji, mientras se iba, pero Dave pudo observar atentamente que ese chico se llevó la Magatama de Hakufu, como pretexto habiéndole tocado los senos.

-Ese chico, posee un poder que del que nadie se ha dado cuenta, él podría ser esa persona que me imagino, pero no haré conclusiones rápidas-decía Dave mentalmente.

-¿Quién sigue? ¿Quién quiere pelear?-preguntaba Hakufu animada.

Dave pudo ver que su próximo contrincante, es un musculoso de piel morena, que a simple vista ni siquiera pareciera que fuera estudiante.

-Yo-decía el tipo musculoso.

-¿Oh?-decía Hakufu.

El hombre musculoso tenía una Cuenta Sagrada Plateada en su oreja izquierda.

-Hay, que fuerte-decía Hakufu, con un poco de miedo.

-Mujer, muéstrame tu Cuenta, no puedo pelear contigo, a menos que seas combatiente-decía el hombre musculoso.

De repente, Hakufu puso una cara seria, al parecer Dave supuso que esta sería una pelea interesante.

-Muestra tu Cuenta Sagrada-decía el musculoso, nuevamente.

-Oh, ¿Esa Cuenta? Aquí la tengo, cualquiera que tiene esa Cuenta, puede pelear, ¿Verdad? Cuando entré aquí, noté que todos la tenían, y eso me emocionó más-decía Hakufu, mientras buscaba dicha Cuenta Sagrada por todo su cuerpo.

-Esta chica, parece que no sabe el significado de la palabra "pudor"-decía Dave sonrojado, mentalmente, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-¿Pueden pelear? ¡Eres estúpida! ¿No conoces el significado de esa cuenta?-preguntaba el musculoso.

-Parece que no lo conoce, el significado-decía Dave mentalmente, riéndose disimuladamente.

-Oye, ¿Me dijiste estúpida? El que lo dice primero es el estúpido-decía Hakufu enfadada.

-¿Eso tiene lógica?-preguntaba Dave mentalmente, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Es muy extraño, tal vez se me cayó en algún lado-decía Hakufu, mientras alzaba su vestido, para ver si encontraba su Cuenta Sagrada.

-En serio, esta chica no conoce lo que es el pudor-decía Dave mentalmente, sonrojado.

-¿Se te cayó?-preguntaba el musculoso sorprendido.

-No importa, puse mi nombre con un marcador-decía Hakufu.

-¿Qué?-decía el musculoso incrédulamente.

Dave no paraba de reírse a carcajadas mentalmente, ya que esta chica al parecer se atrevía a rayar una Cuenta Sagrada, si Iori hubiera oído esto, le hubiera hecho una de sus técnicas con explosión de fuego purpura, con el poder de Orochi, aparte, ¿Quién en estos días ponía nombre a sus cosas para reconocerlas? ¿Acaso todavía era una niña?

-Hay, pero es de esos que no se borran y tienen punta fina, así que puede leerse claramente-decía Hakufu, pero al parecer, el musculoso estaba de mal humor, por lo que había dicho Hakufu.

-Mmm, ¿Estás enojado por algo? ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?-decía Hakufu.

-Sí, estoy muy enojado-decía el musculoso, dejándolo muy claro.

No tardó mucho en llegar al lugar de los hechos el primo de Hakufu, Koukin Shuuyu.

-¿Por qué no me pateas?-preguntaba el musculoso.

-¿Qué?-decía Hakufu.

-¿Pelear con Gakushuu? Esto está mal-decía Koukin, viendo en el peligro en el que se había metido su prima.

-No te preocupes-decía Gakushuu.

-Pero, es que no puedo golpear a un indefenso, discúlpame, ¿Tú eres masoquista? No me gusta tratar con esa clase de personas, en realidad no tengo la intención de usar mis talentos en eso-decía Hakufu.

-¡Quieres dejar de hablar! ¡Enséñame tu patada, ahora!-decía Gakushuu gritando.

Y sin más preámbulos, Hakufu le dio su patada a Gakushuu, aunque a simple vista la patada no le hizo nada a Gakushuu, Dave lo vio desde otra perspectiva, siendo el Arte marcialista que es.

-Esa patada le dolerá mucho, mucho después-decía Dave mentalmente.

-¿Pero qué?-decía Hakufu impresionada de que su patada aparentemente no tuviera efecto en Gakushuu.

-Creí que podrías ser esa, pero me equivoqué-decía Gakushuu.

-Oh, claro que no te equivocaste, sólo no supiste observarla muy bien-decía Dave mentalmente.

-Oye, ¿Cómo que te equivocaste? ¿Por qué no estás sintiendo dolor como todos los demás?-preguntaba Hakufu.

-¿Esa patadita? ¿Crees que eso me puede doler?-preguntaba Gakushuu.

Y lanzó a Hakufu por los aires, para cacharla con la mano izquierda, para lanzarla contra una pared, pero antes que llegara siquiera a tocar la pared, Dave alcanzó a atraparla, llevándola consigo en estilo princesa.

-Disculpa, gracias por salvarme, ¿Quién eres?-decía Hakufu, y a la vez preguntando.

-Mi nombre es Dave, Dave Mc Dougal, un gusto conocerte, oye, deberías ser un poco más amable con las mujeres, porque no mejor te metes con alguien de tu tamaño, como yo-decía Dave, desafiándolo.

-No sé quién seas, pero será mejor que no me provoques-decía Gakushuu.

-Esa técnica que usaste, me recordó a una técnica que usa uno de los socios de mi primo Rugal Bernstein, Wolfrang Krauser, eres un gran peleador, aunque no me sorprendes mucho, soy capaz de derrotarte, y sin mucho esfuerzo aparente-decía Dave.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y porque no me lo demuestras?-preguntaba Gakushuu.

-Claro, ahora mismo empiezo-decía Dave, mientras repentinamente desaparecía de donde estaba, para aparecer detrás de Gakushuu.

-Eres muy lento, ¿Sabias?-decía Dave, bostezando un poco, sorprendiendo repentinamente a Gakushuu.

-¿Pero cómo llegó ahí sin darme cuenta? Este sujeto, no tengo que confiarme, al parecer es muy veloz, debo ser preciso en mis movimientos y tácticas. Un momento, esa Cuenta Sagrada de Color Dorado, la he visto antes, ¿Pero dónde? Ese Kanji "Eternidad" grabado en la cuenta y el símbolo del "infinito" en ella. ¿Oh, no? Es el, ha regresado, el elegido, es como la leyenda había predicho, según la leyenda, un hombre llamado Bardock ayudó a los guerreros para deshacerse de su maldición de la Cuenta Sagrada, pero al final no pudo, pero dijo que su hijo lo haría al final, dijo que el Guardián del Sol y la Luna, el Guardián del Multiverso, sería el que nos ayudaría a deshacernos de esta maldición, y que así no tendríamos que seguir un destino que no queremos -decía Gakushuu mentalmente, habiendo estrado en shock temporal por unos momentos.

Después, Dave hace el Ashura Senkuu, sorprendiendo a la mayoría de los estudiantes de Nanyou.

-E-E-Esa técnica es de Akuma, el Rey de los puños, ¿Cómo alguien como este chico conoce esta técnica?-se preguntaba Gakushuu mentalmente.

Repentinamente, Dave ataca a Gakushuu con un Tatsumaki Sempu-kyaku, para después hacer un Shoryu Reppa, haciendo que Gakushuu saliera volando por los cielos, para caer estrepitosamente al suelo.

-No hay la menor duda, el Arte Marcial que está usando, es Ansatsuken, un arte asesino, ¿Cómo este muchacho lo conoce?-se preguntaba Gakushuu mentalmente frustrado.

Con Hakufu, ella estaba viendo la pelea de Dave, con estrellitas en los ojos, maravillada por el estilo de pelea de Dave.

-Dave es fuerte, ¿Quién le habrá enseñado a pelear?-preguntaba Hakufu curiosa.

-Eso no lo sé, pero al parecer usa el estilo Ansatsuken, un arte asesino, el mismo que Akuma-decía Koukin, dejando sorprendida a Hakufu.

-Koukin, ¿Dónde estabas? Te dije que estaría esperando en la entrada, pero me aburrí de esperarte y mejor me fui-decía Hakufu despreocupadamente.

-Y por eso pasó todo este lío-decía Koukin con dolor de cabeza.

Con Dave y Gakushuu.

Dave cambio un poco su estilo de pelea, por lo que se acercó rápidamente a Gakushuu, luego le dio 3 patadas que no fue capaz de evadir Gakushuu, para después hacerle un Genocide Cutter (Una patada con aura cortante, normalmente se hace con 2 patadas, pero se puede de hacer hasta 3 patadas, Dave le está haciendo una de 3 patadas), también conocido como Shinku Kyaku, y volviéndolo a repetir 2 veces más, para después agarrándolo en el aire, haciéndole la Técnica Destrucción Omega, Versión súper. (SDM de Omega Rugal en KOF 1998 Y 2002, un combo de 16 golpes, terminando con el Genocide Cutter).

Y después acabar con la Técnica pilar de Orochi, versión Súper. (Utiliza un ataque tipo agarre, con el cual, lleva el oponente hasta un lugar en donde pueda estrellarlo, y al hacerlo, aparece un rayo rojo vertical con una calavera color sangre, en la versión súper, lo hace 2 veces).

Gakushuu al parecer estaba desmayado por tantos ataques dados.

-Ups, creo que me pasé de la raya, no quería dejarlo inconsciente, pero que se va a hacer-decía Dave nervioso.

Todos los estudiantes, se le quedaron viendo atónitos, ¿Cómo pudo derrotar a uno de los Devas de Nanyou, así como si nada? Incluso Saji que no se deja impresionar por nada, quedo estupefacto.

Hakufu, en cambio, enfrente de ella veía aun posible maestro que pudiera enseñarle un sinnúmero de técnicas desconocidas para ella.

-Oye, ¿Podrías enseñarme esas técnicas?-preguntaba Hakufu a Dave.

-Pues, tal vez podría, pero para eso, necesitas mucho entrenamiento, y dominar tu ki-decía Dave.

-Oye, si no es mucha molestia, ¿Puedo ser tu alumna?-preguntaba Hakufu, un poco incomoda.

-Claro, por mí no hay problema, no serias la única a la que le he enseñado mis técnicas-decía Dave.

-¿En serio? ¡Qué bien!-decía Hakufu.

-¿Es verdad lo que dijo Gakushuu? ¿Eres el Guardián del Multiverso? Pensé que esa leyenda del dios elegido era sólo un mito-decía Koukin.

-Créelo Koukin, con todo lo que he vivido ayudando a mis guardianas a combatir el mal, te puedo decir que es más que cierto-decía Dave, dejando intrigado a ambos, por lo de sus "guardianas".

Con Gakushuu, que estaba consciente por fin, en los pasillos de la Academia, se encontró con Saji.

-Saji Gempou-decía Gakushuu.

-Esa no es la actitud de una persona serena como tú, Gaku-chan, ¿Por qué peleaste con esa chica?-preguntaba Saji.

-(Molesto) Sólo estaba probándola, quería saber si era…-decía Gakushuu.

-El guerrero procedente de las llanuras del interior, que en el campo de batalla se convertirá en el Conquistador Supremo-decía Saji.

-Es solamente una leyenda, yo lo sabía, pero se entrometió ese sujeto llamado Dave, lo que me sorprendió de ese tipo, es que es el elegido, El Guardián del Sol y La Luna, sin querer descubrí otra leyenda que sólo parecía ser un mito-decía Gakushuu pensativo.

-Mmm, te inquietaste un poco, pero entonces, si ese sujeto es el Guardián del Multiverso, eso significa que, ¿Tenemos la oportunidad de deshacernos de nuestro destino? Por cierto, ¿Cómo puedes hacer esas cosas, sin el permiso de Enjuutsu?-decía Saji.

-Has lo que quieras, tú solamente eres el perro de Enjuutsu-decía Gakushuu.

Gakushuu seguía avanzando, hasta que el golpe que le dio Hakufu hizo efecto, haciendo que éste cayera de rodillas.

-¿Afecta mis rodillas hasta ahora? ¡No puede ser!-decía Gakushuu, sintiendo dolor.

-¿Qué pasa, Gaku-chan?-preguntaba Saji.

-Esa es la técnica Naikou Shusahou, ¿Cómo una chica como ella puede…?-se preguntaba Gakushuu.

-Veo que el nombre Sonsaku significa algo-decía Saji.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Saji?-preguntaba Gakushuu.

Ene so, Saji le muestra a Gakushuu la Cuenta Sagrada que "tomo prestada" de Hakufu, mientras manoseaba sus senos, sólo como pretexto para tomarla.

-Hakufu Sonsaku, ¡No puede ser!-decía Gakushuu sorprendido.

-Él ha regresado a la vida otra vez, aparte la presencia del Guardián del Multiverso, eso sólo indica una cosa, las cosas se van a poner aún más interesantes de lo que pensé-decía Saji.

Mientras, con Dave, Hakufu y Koukin.

-Bueno, ¿Qué quieres que te enseñe?-preguntaba Dave a Hakufu, ya que al parecer la jovencita estaba impaciente por que le enseñara una de sus técnicas.

-Pues, esas patadas cortantes que hiciste, eso creo, eran patadas cortantes, ¿Verdad?-decía Hakufu.

-Sí, esa técnica se llama Genocide Cutter, es una técnica que me enseñó mi primo Rugal Bernstein, así como "El Pilar de Orochi" y "La Destrucción Omega"-decía Dave.

-Las otras técnicas, "El Tatsumaki Sempu-kyaku", también conocido como la "Patada Huracán", El Shoryu Reppa es la técnica que hice cuando produje fuego con mi ki, quemándolo levemente, y "El Ashura Senkuu" es la teletransportación a corta distancia que hice-decía Dave.

-Vaya, cuántas técnicas-decía emocionada Hakufu.

-Pero no son los únicos Estilos de Pela que conozco, no sólo conozco en Ansatsuken, también conozco el Kyokugenryu Karate, El Hakyokusaken, Taekwondo, Zamba, Kempo, Jiujitsu, Aikido, y demás-decía Dave, sorprendiendo a ambos.

-¿Conoces todo eso sobre las Artes Marciales?-preguntaba Hakufu impresionada.

-Bueno, me enseñaron a los 6 años, por lo que es comprensible que mi cuerpo se haya acostumbrado al entrenamiento diario-decía Dave.

-Teniendo todo ese conocimiento sobre las Artes Marciales, no me sorprendería que le hayas ganado a Gakushuu con tanta facilidad, ¿Cuánto porcentaje de tu verdadero poder utilizaste en esa pelea?-preguntaba Koukin curioso.

-Sólo un 12 %, ¿Por qué la pregunta?-decía Dave.

-N-No, por nada-decía Koukin nervioso-¿Pues qué tanto poder poseerá Dave en su interior?-se preguntaba Koukin mentalmente, impresionado.

-¿Puedo tener una batalla de prueba contigo, Dave?-preguntaba Hakufu.

-Mmm, ¿Por qué no? En las Artes Marciales se conocen las habilidades de alguien por medio de una pelea, bueno, dame lo mejor que tienes-decía Dave.

Hakufu atacó a Dave con una patada, que Dave simplemente agarro con su brazo, para después arrojarla contra la pared, la cual después de levantarse, estaba algo lastimada.

-Hakufu, antes que nada, tienes que mejorar tus patadas-decía Dave.

-¿Qué hay de malo con mis patadas?-preguntaba Hakufu.

-Mm, pues son poderosas, pero te falta precisión en ellas, por ejemplo-decía Dave, mientras le daba una patada, que hacía que se elevara en el aire, y simultáneamente le daba otras 2, mientras estaba en aire, para después darle patadas simultáneas, rematándola con la otra pierna, para acabar siendo arrojada unos cuantos metros atrás.

-A eso me refería, tienes que ser más precisa es tus ataques, y también mejorar tu velocidad, también tomar una posición de batalla que te acomode a tus necesidades, aprender katas es lo más recomendable-decía Dave.

-Ya veo-decía Hakufu, no entendiendo muy bien lo que quería decirle Dave.

-Oye, ¿Y tu Cuenta sagrada, dónde está?-preguntaba Dave a Hakufu, que inmediatamente entró en pánico al recordar que supuestamente la había perdido.

En seguida, Saji Gempou llega en escena.

Vaya, hola, ¿Se te perdió algo?-preguntaba Saji.

-Ah, pero si es el diseñador de ropa que conocí-decía Hakufu.

-¿Diseñador de ropa?-preguntaba Dave con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Te venía a traer esto-decía Saji, regresándole su Cuenta Sagrada a Hakufu.

-Ah, pero si es mi Cuenta, tú la robaste-decía Hakufu acusándolo.

No, no, no me malentiendas, tú fuiste la que chocó contra mí de repente y casi se te cae, así que yo muy amablemente la guardé para ti-decía Saji.

-Que escusa más tonta-decía Hakufu mentalmente.

-Muchas gracias-decía Hakufu.

-De verdad, este tipo no me trae confianza, tendré que investigarlo un poco-decía Dave mentalmente.

-Bueno, me siento mal por no haber llegado antes-decía Saji.

-Ahora ya no me castigarán, de haberla perdido, mi mamá me habría castigado muy duro, no tienes la idea de lo estricta que es-decía Hakufu.

-¿Se refiere a Goei? Si, en eso te doy toda la razón Hakufu-decía Dave mentalmente, ya que Dave anteriormente ya había conocido a la madre de Hakufu en su juventud, además de que recientemente recordó que en su apartamento le había llegado una carta de ella, al parecer quiere que entrene a su hija, vaya momento oportuno.

-Cuídala mejor, es tu prueba de que eres guerrera-decía Saji.

-El Legendario Rey de los Guerreros está aquí-decía Saji.

-¿pero qué dices, Saji?-preguntaba Koukin.

-En fin, yo soy una persona muy insensible a toda clase de conflictos, así que no me importa quién sea, pero hay personas que no piensan como yo, cuidado Koukin Shuuyu-decía Saji.

-No es tu destino proteger a esa chica desde que nació, pero actuar como si fueras un debilucho tiene un límite, yo sé que en realidad eres un hábil peleador-decía Saji.

Dave empezaba a sospechar que Saji se tenía algo entre manos, por lo que decidió seguirlo, no sin antes desaparecer su presencia por completo, y aparte de hacerse invisible.

En las escaleras, en la planta alta.

-Jamás creí que el Rey de los Guerreros fuera una gatita como ella. Je, que cosas-decía Saji, algo divertido.

Arriba la estaba esperando Ryomou Shimei.

-Mou-chan-decía Saji.

-Saji-decía Ryomou.

-Je, ¿También te preocupa el Rey de los Guerreros?-preguntaba Saji, pero Ryomou no contestó, simplemente se le quedó viendo a Saji seriamente.

Con Dave, Hakufu y Koukin, afuera de la Casa de Koukin.

-(Suspiro) Hace 10 años que no venía aquí, no ha cambiado nada, sigue siendo igual de encantador, ¿No lo crees?-decía Hakufu.

-10 años, ¿Eh? Es mucho tiempo-decía Koukin.

-Sí, fue la primera vez cuando nos vimos, cuando aún éramos niños-decía Hakufu.

-Sí, así es. Tu escribiste "Koukin es un tonto"-decía Koukin.

-Era una niña-decía Hakufu.

-(Risas) Yo aún los recuerdo, me llamaban Tío Dave, me hacían sentir viejo, dijo, ahora tengo 23 años, no es para tanto-decía Dave suspirando.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Acaso te conocimos?-preguntaba Hakufu confusa.

-¿Nos conocimos en algún lugar?-preguntaba Koukin extrañado.

-Ustedes aún eran muy jóvenes, y yo accidentalmente viajé en el tiempo, a cuando ustedes eran d años, cuando se conocieron, Goei casi siempre me invitaba a comer con ustedes, aunque ella sabía que no pertenecía a aquel tiempo-decía Dave, recordando a aquellos tiempos.

-¿Eh? ¿Eres ese joven de 18 años que siempre le decía que algún día me casaría con él?-preguntaba Hakufu toda sonrojada y a la vez avergonzada por acordarse de eso.

-(Risas) Sí, ese soy yo, yo te enseñé algo de lo que sé, pero al parecer se te olvidó-decía Dave divertido.

-¡Ah, ahora me acuerdo! Si es cierto, me enseñaste el Shoryuken y el Hadoken, aunque fue difícil aprenderlos, eres un maestro muy estricto, tanto como la Tía Goei-decía Koukin.

-Vamos, no es para tanto-decía Dave.

-Pasamos-decía Koukin.

-Sí, vamos-decía Hakufu.

-Bueno, aquí voy-decía Dave.

Repentinamente Dave siente que el ki de Gakushuu que estaba confundido, aparte de que alguien se acercaba a él, y no exactamente para darle una buena compañía.

-Mmm, Gakushuu está en problemas, tengo que ayudarlo, pero en estos momentos no puedo ir a ayudarlo, tendré que mandar a alguien a rescatarlo, pero, ¿Quién sería la adecuada para hacer el trabajo?-se preguntaba Dave mentalmente.

-Ya sé, mandaré a Misaki Yamamoto, a Misaki-chan le gustará enfrentarse con alguien que tiene un estilo de pelea muy similar al suyo, nada más debo contactarla mentalmente, para que llegue a tiempo a su destino-decía Dave mentalmente.

Con Gakushuu.

-Tengo miedo y estoy preocupado. Mi cuerpo reacciona instintivamente a algo que ella tiene y lo siento-decía Gakushuu.

-¿Pero por qué? Es sólo una chica. Aunque si ella es Sonsaku…-decía Gakushuu.

- No eres tú Gakushuu de Nanyou-decía un hombre.

-Si es así, entonces los 2 somos peleadores, nada impide que peleemos en este momento-decía otro hombre.

-¿Academia Youshou?-decía Gakushuu.

De regreso con Dave, Hakufu y Koukin.

-Hay no, no puede ser. ¿Qué sucede, mamá? ¿Qué haces en la casa de Koukin? Dime-preguntaba Hakufu.

-¿Qué no les dije que yo también vendría?-decía Goei.

-No lo dijiste-decía Hakufu.

-Ni a mí me lo dijiste-decía Koukin.

-(Tomando su té) Syuui-sama me lo pidió-decía Goei.

-¿Mi padre?-decía Koukin.

-No podía dejar que un par de jovencitos vivieran solos-decía Goei.

-Pero, ¿Por qué no? Somos primos-decía Koukin.

-Eso los pone en una situación más delicada, como sucede en muchas novelas de adultos-decía Goei.

-Tía Goei, ¿Aun sigues leyendo esas cosas?-peguntaba Koukin incrédulamente.

-O ye, ¿Qué le pasó a tu padre?-preguntaba Hakufu a Koukin.

-Dice que sintió el llamado del campo, y está viviendo en el campo, trabaja de granjero-decía Koukin.

-Ah, ¿En el campo?-decía Hakufu.

-Koukin, desde hoy piensa en mí como en tu madre, puedes pedirme el favor que tú quieras-decía Goei.

-Tía Goei-decía Koukin.

-Y ahora, vamos a celebrar nuestra reunión-decía Goei.

-Sí-decía Hakufu.

-¡Salud! Vamos a beber todos-decía Goei.

-¡Sí!-decía Hakufu.

-¡Vamos a sentirnos libres!-decía Goei, mientas se quitaba el cinturón de su Yukata.

-No tía, ¿Por qué te quitas el cinturón?-preguntaba Koukin, tratando de evitar eso.

-¡Pasémoslo bien!-decía Hakufu.

-Goei, ¿Aún te acuerdas de mí?-preguntaba Dave.

-Ah, pero si es Dave, no pensé que nos volveríamos a encontrar, ven para acá, déjame darte un abrazo-decía Goei, mientras abrazaba a Dave de una forma copo sugerente.

-(Risas) No has cambiado en nada, siques con esa personalidad despreocupada, como siempre-decía Dave, un poco nervioso, por la cercanía de ambos.

-Todavía recuerdo cuando llegaste por primera vez, si hubiera sabido en primer lugar que eras el Guardián del Multiverso, no te hubiera dado con la escoba como aquella vez-decía Goei.

-Sí, que recuerdos, todavía recuerdo la vez en que me dejaste esta cicatriz, y fue con esa escoba-decía Dave, haciendo que a Hakufu y a Koukin les salga una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Oye Dave, quisiera pedirte algo-decía Goei.

-¿Y eso qué sería?-preguntaba Dave.

-Quisiera que vivieras con nosotros-decía Goei.

-¿Qué?-decía Dave sorprendido.

-Sí, así es, además de esa forma le enseñarás más adecuadamente a mi hija tuis Artes Marciales-decía Goei.

-No me lo esperaba, pero parece una buena idea, recogeré mis cosas del apartamento y vendré aquí enseguida-decía Dave

-Mamá, ¿Desde un principio querías que Dave me enseñara?-preguntaba Hakufu.

-Sí, pero fue una suerte que te volvieras a encontrar con él en la Academia Nanyou, supongo que Dave adoptó su cuerpo a una edad más joven para que pudieras ser aceptado en la Academia, ¿Verdad, Dave?-preguntaba Goei.

-Así es, yo en realidad tengo 23 años, pero el cuerpo que tengo representa de 16 a 17 años-decía Dave.

-Vaya, yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta-decía Hakufu, con una mano en la cabeza.

-De verdad es una idiota-decían Dave, Koukin y Goei mentalmente.

Con Gakushuu.

Gakushuu detuvo la patada del tipo con sólo un dedo, algo que era increíble.

-¡Es un monstruo!-decía el joven.

Simplemente Gakushuu le dio un puñetazo que lo mando a una fuente de agua que estaba cerca.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienen? ¡Yo no he hecho nada aún! Ahora, patéenme-decía Gakushuu.

-¡Ataquen!-decía Gakushuu gritando.

La pelea acabó como vencedor Gakushuu.

-No fue así. Que pasó, ¿Cuál fue la diferencia? Creí que la patada de esa niña era sólo de una aficionada-decía Gakushuu.

Pero repentinamente Ryomou le da una patada en la cabeza, que lo manda a estrellarse con la reja, sacándole sangre de la boca.

-Ryomou-decía Gakushuu.

-Un masoquista que piensa sin lógica. Estoy hablando de ti-decía Ryomou.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-preguntaba Gakushuu.

-¿Por qué te pone tan nervioso una niñita? A mí no me importa si es una reina o lo que sea-decía Ryomou.

-Saji te lo dijo-decía Gakushuu.

-No importa quién me lo dijo, sólo digo que no puedes ser un Deva si te asusta su nombre-decía Ryomou, mientras le estrangulaba un brazo a Gakushuu.

¿Tú también?-preguntaba Gakushuu.

-¿Yo qué?

-Tú también estás asustada por ella, El Rey de los Guerreros-decía Gakushuu.

-(Risas) Tú y yo somos diferentes-decía Ryomou, mientras le fracturaba el brazo.

Luego, con unas esposas, lo esposó de ambas manos, para después hacerle una llave para tenerlo inmóvil de los brazos.

-¿Qué te parece? Tus propios brazos fuertes están estrangulando tu cuello, te estoy dando el mejor de los éxtasis, pero que excitante-decía Ryomou, pero es interrumpida con una patada en la cara, que la manda a volar unos cuántos metros atrás.

-¿Q-Quién hizo eso?-preguntaba Ryomou confundida.

-Fui yo, ¿Te parece gracioso estrangular a alguien que no puede defenderse? Yo, una de las Guerreras Legendarias, Pretty Cure, Cure Wrestler seré tu oponente-decía una chica rubia, vestida con un traje color blanco.

-Oye, todavía no es Halloween, no creo que haya cerca una fiesta de disfraces-decía burlándose Ryomou.

-Ríete todo lo que quieras, pero yo haré que dejes esa actitud de masoquista, además estamos casi en las mismas, ¿Qué onda con ese vestido de Maid?-preguntaba Cure Wrestler.

-Mmm, bueno, mejor dejemos de hablar y luchemos-decía Ryomou.

Ryomou ataco a Cure Wrestler con una patada, pero ella simplemente usando su velocidad, esquivó cada uno de sus ataques, para después tomar su distancia, y al dejar que Ryomou se acercara lo suficiente como para hacer su técnica.

-¡TRIPLE GEYSER!-decía Cure Wrestler, produciendo 3 explosiones de energía en el suelo, dando cada una en el blando, causándole mucho dolor a Ryomou.

Saji, que estaba cerca del lugar, veía la pelea muy detenidamente.

-¿Eso fue Hakyokusaken? ¿Quién rayos será esa chica?-se preguntaba Saji mentalmente.

Con Ryomou y Cure Wrestler.

Ryomou se aseguró de no caer en el mismo truco otra vez, pero en esta ocasión Cure Wrestler usó Supervelocidad, para atacarla sin que pudiera verla, Ryomou ni siquiera supo quien la había golpeado, después Cure Wrestler ataca a Ryomou, Ryomou pensaba que le daría un puñetazo, pero en realidad la derribó, para después con una mano recogerla, para azotarla en el suelo una veces, para terminar con una explosión de energía, dejándola gravemente lastimada.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Para qué viniste?-preguntaba Ryomou atónita.

-Simplemente seguí órdenes de mi amo, para evitar que le hicieras daño a ese sujeto llamado Gakushuu-decía Cure Wrestler.

-¿Y ese amo quién es?-preguntaba Ryomou curiosa.

-Dave, Dave Mc Dougal, El Guardián del Multiverso-decía Cure Wrestler, mientras se llevaba a Gakushuu en su espalda, y lo dejaba en un hospital.

-¿El Guardián del Multiverso? ¿El de la Leyenda? Parece ser que me confié demasiado, la próxima vez iré en serio-decía Ryomou, mientras se iba del lugar, aunque con graves heridas, pero no mortales.

Con Saji.

-¿Quién es esta Guerrera Legendaria? ¿Hay más Guerreras Legendarias como ellas? Si es así, tengo que ponerme más serio desde ahora-decía Saji, más serio de lo normal.

Con Dave, después de recoger sus cosas de su departamento y habiéndolas acomodado en un cuarto preparado para él, estaba entrenando en el patio.

-Me preocupa mucho Hakufu, posiblemente va a ser blanco de muchas Academias aquí en Kanto, pero mientras yo esté aquí, no dejaré que le hagan daño, lo juro por el amor que le tengo a mis Guardianas-decía Dave mentalmente.


End file.
